


Once Upon A Time, Tom Meets Jerry. And They Fall In Love.

by hyttesanger



Category: Lovelyz
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyttesanger/pseuds/hyttesanger
Summary: “You look beautiful in white.”When she was younger Mijoo often thought about saying those sentence she heard from cliche love song one day - when she found her soulmate, the right woman made only for her, as they vow love until their very last breath.  The thing she’d never imagined was, that she would say it to someone who is soon be married to another person.





	1. Once Upon A Time, Tom Meets Jerry. And They Fall In Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of first ever fic I wrote a year ago :')   
> Revised a bit and added another chapter, the second one is prequel of first chapter.

"You look beautiful in white."

When she was younger Mijoo often thought about saying those sentence she heard from cliche love song one day - when she found her soulmate, the right woman made only for her, as they vow love until their very last breath.  

The thing she'd never imagined was, that she would say it to someone who is soon be married to another person.    
  
Outgoing and free spirited Mijoo who can never be abide by rules; Soojung who came from strict family and trapped to live up high expectation set by people around her. Thing started between them years ago during their college days. When exhaustion from daily life were piling up and pressure seemed unbearable for Soojung or when they just desperately needed something fun, the two would meet in secret; heavy breaths, trembling hands roaming all over skins, fiery and passionate kisses exchanged.    
  
No strings attached, just pleasuring each other. That was what they had promised.  
  
Of course this ridiculous idea of sex friends were suggested first by Mijoo. But when she actually expected a punch or harsh slap, the older girl took the bait instead, much to her surprise considering their love and hate relationship - Mijoo teases endlessly while Soojung tries any possible violent way to shut the other's mouth.    
  
They contradict yet understand each other in a way no one else could. It's funny that two opposite polars like them would actually be a good match, but love always have the funny side.    
  
Inevitably, as time went by they started to feel something more special, _want_ something more special. Their secret meet up that was supposed to be for physical purpose only turned into sleepover - that still mainly for sex, but with more chit-chat, sharing laughters and tears, basically enjoying each other's company. Mijoo also stopped visiting club she was once a regular, and ended her affairs with random girls because she knew Soojung didn't like it.    
  
Their friend-with benefit-ship continued, but none of them dared enough to declare what they truly felt. While Soojung was ready to runaway, everywhere as long as they're together, the younger's uncertainty confused her.    
  
Mijoo was like an unfinished mystery novel that Soojung could never solve, and it irked her. When she moved a step closer, Mijoo walked backward; one time Mijoo would be the sweetest thing ever, the next she acted no better than stranger; it was always like push and pull game. On the day Soojung announced to their closest friends that she got proposed, Mijoo congratulated and gave best wishes for her.    
  
And finally, 30 days before the wedding, they had promised to meet one more time. One last time. To end their youth foolishness beautifully, they reasoned.    
  
But...    
  
 _"I love you."_  
  
Was the only words Soojung murmured. Between erratic gasps as slender fingers flexing inside her, when all she could see was stars, until exhaustion and drowsiness dragged her into slumber. That was the first and only time she said those three words.    
  
And it was lie if Mijoo said she's not taken aback. But there was this doubt lingering inside her, hidden deep down behind all Lee Mijoo proud and bravado. It overwhelmed her, prevented her to believe the confession; that she is worthy enough for Soojung and accepted just the way she is.    
  
 _It's best for us to be apart._  
  
Later in the morning, all Soojung could find was warm blanket and pillows, her eyes hot with tears and heart devastated.    
  
It was the last straw. She thought it was time to give up on Mijoo.    
  
———————  
  
And here’s Mijoo now, dressed in all black, standing quietly on the of corner of bride's room where Soojung is preparing herself before walk down the aisle and vowing forever love. Sweet fragrants of flowers fill the air and everything looks all so bright, as if mocking endless rain pouring upon her heart.  

Soojung is sitting between her three bridesmaids - Yein, Little Sujeong, and Jiyeon, occasionally laughing softly to their loud chatter and joke about wedding stuffs, when suddenly a man in lavish tuxedo enters the room. The groom is a tall and quite handsome guy, around two or three years older than them, the one Soojung's parents appointed to be their son in law since she was young because their family have been doing business together for long time.  

Mijoo's eyes trail as he approaching Soojung. Teasing whistles are blown by the maknaes as they exchange small talk, and Soojung smiles; beautiful, too beautiful it almost feels like a stab.

Then suddenly the scene before her is too hard to handle.    
  
"Unnie, where are you going? You'll miss the ceremony!" Yein calls as Mijoo walks towards the door.  

"I'll be back in no time! Just need some fresh air!" Her lips is curled into best smile she can fake before closing the door behind.  
  
———————  
  
"Soojung unnie will scold you if she sees this.." Jisoo snatches cigarette from Mijoo's hand. The 'fresh air' she meant turns out to be smoking, out in the garden behind the church. Old habit that Soojung resents so much. "Yah! Are you really going to give up just like this?!"    
  
"He is _a man_ , seems kind, is good looking, and rich, and anything I could never give Soojung. What could go wrong with this marriage?"    
  
"This is the best for both of us." Same reason. Always this same reason.    
  
"Didn't she tell you that she loves you?"  
  
"It could be just a temporary madness? Hey I'm really good I tend to drive people crazy in bed! " Mijoo laughed a dry forced laugh, and gained incredulous you're-still-able-to-joke-in-this-situation look shot to her.    
  
"She wanted you to save her!" Running out of patience, Jisoo grabs her shoulder firmly. "Look, I don't believe Soojung unnie is happy now. The only time I saw her happiest during our years of friendship was when she's with you. Hell, unnie wouldn't ever go along with all your silly play in first place if she didn't have any feelings for you!"    
  
"Mijoo yah, I just want you two to have what you deserve. Soojung unnie have waited for you, gave you chances.. She loves you. But you didn't even try to be honest with your own heart." Mijoo fidgets a little upon hearing those words.  
  
"I'll stop now. Now you think and never come back inside if you haven't get an answer you're sure of. Give up or not, please don't do something you would regret later." Jisoo pats her friend, then walks back inside the church.    
  
———————  
  
A minute feels like an hour when she's alone now, and the more Mijoo tries to think about something else, _anything else that is not Lee Soojung_ , the more Jisoo's words echoes in her head, sinking deep to her heart that she thought already stop bleeding. Slowly, she can feel her throat getting dry and something welling in the back of her eyes.    
  
———————   
  
Soojung plopped herself down on bed after finished shower, buttoning a shirt she got from Mijoo's wardrobe - which of course became super oversized for her small frame.  

"What is this?" She scooted herself closer to Mijoo, whose eyes were fixed to a laptop’s screen, copying photos into a folder titled 'Soojung's Smiles ♥'.    
  
"I'm compiling photos of your smiles, of course. You can't read?"    
  
Wrong answer.    
  
"Someone who has pronounciation skill as bad as Yein isn't supposed to say that to me!" Tiny hand was shoved to Mijoo's neck as if trying to strangle her, causing her almost dropped her laptop. "And that title is so tacky!"    
  
"Is that so? Then what about... Sunshine..." Mijoo started typing 햇님, but the older girl slapped her hands away from the keyboard.    
  
"No! Can't we go with just Soojung?!" They laughed while playfully fought for the laptop. "You're so weird. Most people said I looked awkward when smiling tho."  

"They must be blind. Or not know you well enough. If you smile like this..." Mijoo clicked one photo of Soojung with random people on class.    
  
"... It means you're actually not comfortable being so close with unknown people around you. And this..." She clicked another one taken during dinner with their six best friends. "... Means just cut it off with all this photo session, I'm hungry!"    
  
"Hey I think I've mastered this skill of reading 101 meanings behind Soojung's expression! Yay for me!" Mijoo threw both fists to air while Soojung rolled her eyes.    
  
"So which one you think is the best?" She turned and smiled at Mijoo, showing pair of dimples.    
  
"Hmm..." Mijoo thought for a while then reached out for her phone on the desk beside.    
  
Click.    
  
Soojung blinked. The younger girl handed her the phone.    
  
"This one. Right now, your smile means you're happy."    
  
\---------------------    
  
Realization always hits people hard.    
  
 _She wanted you to save her._  
  
Mijoo shakes head at her own foolishness, single tear finally drops down her cheek as images of Soojung, all of their memories, run inside her mind. From the first time they met, until the last one she just saw earlier. That _unhappy_ smile she just saw. Mijoo finally understands the meaning of it.    
  
 _Soojung unnie have waited for you, gave you chances.._  
  
"And I've missed all of it..."  
  
 _She loves you._  
  
"And so do I."  
  
Mijoo have never been more sure in her whole life.    
  
"I don't want to lose her."  
  
\---------------------    
  
The matrimony is already half finished when Mijoo gets back inside the church. The newlyweds are now sitting behind a long table, waiting for speech from the bride's best friend.    
  
"It's over?" Mijoo slumps wearily to her seat beside Jisoo. "My life is over?"    
  
"You are as fast as a snail.." Jisoo grumbles. Without Mijoo sees, she signals Jiae who is already standing on the podium.    
  
"Good afternoon everyone. My name is Yoo Jiae and I feel so honored to be given this opportunity to do speech here, in this beautiful day where my best friend is finally tying the knot..."    
  
"But I think there's somebody else in this place that has something very important to tell to our lovely bride." The groom and bride, also their guests, start muttering confusion.    
  
"So instead of myself I'd like for our Lee Mijoo to come to the front here and tell what she needs to say."    
  
All eyes on the room are now turning towards Mijoo.    
  
"... Huh?"  
  
"Now go! If you mess up this time I'll skin you alive!" Jisoo whispers in threatening tone, pushing her friend out of the seat.    
  
Mijoo steps onto wooden podium, swallowing hard as she feels spotlight and the room's whiteness blinding her.    
  
 _It's now or never..._  
  
"Me and Soojung unnie have known each other for a long time..." Mijoo begins slowly, mustering all her courage so she won't falter. "I believe everyone who know her would agree with this, that she's always been strong and hardworking person. Meanwhile myself, is a complete opposite of her, childish and carefree. Back then it was almost like my sole purpose of life was to piss her off. Our friends even called us Tom and Jerry. But I guess for this reason too, we attracted each other, just like magnets."    
  
"One day we started a big mistake and fooled around for awhile... But during this time too, I came to know her more than anyone else. Soojung unnie who often hide her true feelings and put everyone else first.. Our dependable eldest unnie.. I sometimes saw all the burden given to her is bigger than her shoulders. Even though I was lacking so much, I wanted to hold her hand, or just simply stand by her side on her hardest moment. Without realizing it, I wanted to be her best support."    
  
Taking a deep breath, Mijoo continues her words.    
  
"Without realizing it... I... For the first time in my life. Fell in love. With Lee Soojung."    
  
The whole room goes completely silent.    
  
"Well, but back then I was scared and stupid, thinking that there would never come the day when she would be taken away from me, I kept everything bottled inside just for myself. I am not worthy... Soojung would never agree with someone like me, so why trying... That was my lame excuses. I was the one who built wall between us, yet I put all the blame on her, saying she wouldn't take my hand but actually it's me who never reached out for her."    
  
"Actually I have no right to say this after played with your feelings and hurted you so much..." Mijoo grits her teeth, fighting the tears that threatening to fall again. She turns to Soojung's direction and finally faces the woman she loves so much. "Soojung unnie, I love you."    
  
"Can you forgive me and give one more chance to start this over? I..." Mijoo stops when she sees Soojung gets up from her seat, eyes glassy and brisk walk. Her heart plummets, counting the seconds that’s passing.    
  
One...    
  
 _She's going to kick me out. Or kill me._  
  
Two....    
  
 _God this is crazy!! What the hell was I thinking doing all of this..._  
  
Three.    
  
Mijoo waits with eyes shut tight, but nothing comes hitting her. Nothing hurts. It's just Soojung.    
  
Leaps.    
  
To her embrace.    
  
"Why must you take this long to say it?! Why not five years ago? Or last year? Or last month?!" The taller girl can only stare with dumbfounded expression. "Lee Mijoo you idiot! There's no start over, dummy.. Because I never stop loving you. Never have, never will."    
  
"Soojung I..."    
  
Nope, Soojung doesn't give her chance to speak again and cut Mijoo off with a kiss. The sweetest kiss they’ve ever shared.    
  
"Uh... Just let you know, if you need to run from this place, Jisoo unnie already told me to get my car ready on the front there..." Myungeun half whispers from the first row seat, breaking the two apart. By now they finally realize that every single soul in the wide church room have their eyes stare at them, some with mouth gaping.    
  
Not wasting anymore time, two of them hold hands, wide smiles on their faces, they run; to their new life, to happiness awaits them. And Mijoo can never stop thanking Jisoo for being her best wingwoman ever.    
  
\---------------------    
  
 **Two weeks later...**  
  
  
"Aaand, this is the last one!" Mijoo huffs, putting down a huge box filled with Soojung's stuff.    
  
The two decided to move in together; much to Soojung's parents dismay, but they finally knew it better after giving her hard times for more than twenty five years, it's about time their big girl granted freedom.    
  
"I still can't believe we actually pulled runaway bride." She joins the older woman on their couch.    
  
"With that Myunggeun Fruits Shop truck.. How crazy..." Soojung sighs at the embarassing memories and Mijoo laughs loudly.    
  
"Nothing better than being crazy with you!"  
  
"You infected me! Being with you for too long is unhealthy!" Soojung barks, one finger points at Mijoo accusingly.  
  
"Get ready then, you pumpkin soul! You'll be with me for the rest of your life!"

Soojung replies Mijoo with pillow smacked to her face. Two minutes of sitting in same room, the couple is out for cushion war.    
  
"We're definitely going to fight a lot..." Soojung says after they finally got tired, now cuddling on the couch, breathless.    
  
"Then we will kiss and make up..." Mijoo smiles, placing her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "And I will realize again, that I really, reeeeeeeally love you."  
  
Startling Soojung, Mijoo suddenly rises to her feet and holds her hand.  
  
"Until now I honestly still think that I am lacking a lot..." She takes something out of her pocket. Down to one knee Mijoo opens a box, revealing two identical rings inside. "And we maybe can't get married, not anytime soon considering the country where we live. But this is to show you that my words earlier are serious."  
  
"Lee Soojung, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."    
  
Nothing comes out from her mouth, only tears stream down Soojung’s face as the smaller ring is slipped to her left hand's fourth finger.    
  
"I will do my best to make you the happiest person in this world, I promise."  

Soojung lurches forward as soon as Mijoo finishes the words, falling into her embrace, whispering _yes_ again and again. Eyes locked at each other momentarily, then closed and they kiss.    
  
“I am already the happiest person in the world now.” Having Lee Mijoo with her, Soojung knows she could never ask for anything better.  


	2. Overture: Once Upon A Time, Tom Meets Jerry. And They Fall In Love

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan   
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes   
Hoping that you'll understand   
  
Baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms   
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars   
Place your head on my beating heart   
Thinking out loud   
Maybe we found love right where we are_  
  
———————    
  
"... to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?"    
  
"I do." Soojung heard her own voice. Echoed clearly inside her head, before slowly faded, then turned into alarm tone coming from the phone buried somewhere in her bed.  
  
She didn't remember when did it start, but Soojung often saw the same dream. Herself walking down the aisle, someone she could never recognize waiting by the altar, vow of forever and always. _An annoying dream_ , Soojung always thought after she woke up.      
  
It wasn't because she hated the idea of married life, just those dream was like reminder for her; that her time was slowly but surely running out, that her life was just series of inevitable events – being top student at school, accepted into good university, and one day in future, getting married to a guy her father had introduced her some time ago. All to receive a filial daughter title and proud smiles from her mom and dad.    
  
During her younger days, Soojung was ready to accept whatever she's being told to. She absolutely loved her parents, and knew well that they never meant any harm to her. This oppa - her parents' business partner's son - wasn't that bad of a man either, lawyer-to-be who could guarantee she spend the rest of her life out in luxury. Everything seemed it would turn just fine.  
  
But things changed since she started college and moved in to the campus dorm. A whole new world, very different from her high school where everyone obsessed only with study. People here seemed to enjoying life freely. They were boisterous and high-spirited, and exactly everything college students are supposed to be.      
  
Her parents would say they were just bunch of kids living pointless life, a distractions and time-wasters; but in Soojung's eyes, their liberty shone. Like a warm light she'd never felt before. Like sun she'd been longed to see for all her life. And one question began to surface inside her,    
  
_Are you happy?_  
  
———————   
  
_Among millions, why did those two choose each other?_  
  
There was a wedding boutique not far from the spot where Soojung was waiting for her friends that afternoon. Peeking from the display window, she could see a couple trying out wedding dress and suit inside, and it brought the recollection of her dream back.  
  
_What kind of feeling is 'fall in love'? How could we like someone enough to the point we want to live together with that person for the rest of our life?_  
  
Still stared sourly in contrast to the happy scene, Soojung didn't notice someone had ghosted to her side, softly whispering into the shell of her ear...  
  
"I bet you'll look beautiful in that white dress."    
  
Soojung jumped in surprise, reflexively raised both hands to her head in defensive gesture.    
  
"Geez, don't do that! It tickles!" She spun and pushed Mijoo off of her. It got Soojung very irritated just by seeing the taller girl's chesire cat grin.    
  
If she had to describe  _what is a Lee Mijoo?_  Soojung would totally say that girl was her natural enemy. How their friends nicknamed them Tom and Jerry only confirmed the theory that sole reason for Mijoo's existence in this world was to ruin Soojung's peace of mind on daily basis.   
  
Even so, she did never go as far as to call it hatred. On the contrary, there was a thing Soojung would never admit, that Mijoo was the one who caused whirlwind on her previously well-planned life. The girl just intrigued her –  _someone who is complete opposite to myself, how does it feel to fly so freely like her? To live life easefully without having your future already set by other people?_  
  
"I was kinda surprised an uptight, stone-hearted princess like you actually interested with something like this.." Mijoo giggled, nudging at direction of the dresses on the window. "Desperate to find your prince charming?"    
  
"HELL NO! I'm just looking randomly!" Soojung snapped loudly. "Where's Jisoo by the way?"    
  
"Died because of Statistic test this afternoon. It's three of us today!" Perfect brows arched when Soojung grunted a heavy disappointment to herself. "Why? What's wrong?"    
  
"Jiae can't make it too, she's been feeling unwell since morning."    
  
"Guess there's no other choice.. We should just call off the plan for today. Let's go home!" Soojung tried to say it as expressionless as possible. She already turned around when a hand abruptly grabbed hers.  
  
"No, let's go to the noraebang!"  
  
"Only two of us?" That wasn't the actual problem, Soojung would even go to the karaoke all by herself when she felt like singing as much as she please. But being alone with Mijoo for hours, just imagining it already made her felt super awkward. They didn't even into same kind of music.    
  
"Of course! C'mon!" Mijoo apparently didn't share same sentiment.    
  
"Wait! Yah!" Soojung tried to separate their hands to no avail. Thus she resigned and let the younger confidently led them to the karaoke building.    
  
"You've been wanting to go so badly, I don't want to let you down."      
  
There it was again - slightly faster heart beats and heated cheeks.    
  
Was it the damn hot weather? Or was it the way Mijoo keenly understood her?    
  
Perhaps it was the latter. But of course, Soojung would never admit that too.    
  
———————    
  
She was wrong. The first few minutes were indeed awkward, but then karaoke session started and they quickly got along well. Though Soojung and Mijoo's tastes were pretty distinct, music still managed to help them let loose. There was something comforting about being with Mijoo, probably because the dark haired girl tried to sing along, even when she wasn't too familiar with the song, instead of ignored Soojung and just busied herself with random things while waiting for her turn. Two hours extended into four, and without they realized, it was already late in the evening.    
  
"Wooo daebak!" Mijoo cheered, shaking tambourine loudly after Soojung finished another song - a hiphop number with lots of rap lines which the short girl nailed perfectly without much trouble.  
  
"You really love singing, don't you?" She said, great amount of admiration in her tone. "Unnie should've auditioned for being singer... Or rapper! That would be cool!"    
  
"My parents won't allow something like that." Soojung huffed, slumping down against soft leather of the couch. "This is the only place where I can be myself. That's why I go to karaoke so often."    
  
"Ah... That's too bad."  
  
"Well.. If my father knows I'm still out until this hour, he surely will scold me." Soojung had prepared to get mocked at how ridiculous her life was, but that never came. Instead, Mijoo just gazed at her solemnly.    
  
"Are you happy?"   
  
Surely, that question caught Soojung off guard. It sounded weird, coming out from someone else's mouth.  
  
"Isn't it tiring? Living like a caged bird. Don't you want to break free even if it's only for awhile?"    
  
Soojung laughed dryly, plaintively. "I wish I could."    
  
"Soojung." The absence of honorific made the older glared at her, but Mijoo ignored it and continued. "Do you want to have sex with me?"    
  
The words didn't register at all Soojung had to repeat them inside her head multiple times.    
  
_We. Me and Mijoo. Have..._  
  
"What?!" She cried out, extremely mortified.    
  
"You know, friends with benefit.. It will help alleviating your stress."    
  
"I'm not gay!" Guilt crept over Soojung because those words sounded a bit more rude than she'd like - especially considering Mijoo was quite open with her sexuality all this time. But it was the answer that came first to her mind.    
  
It was definitely what her parents would say.    
  
_But this is your life, right?_  
  
"So what? It doesn't require us to actually be in love or date, nor you to be lesbian.. We're just pleasuring each other, no feelings involved." Mijoo shrugs lightly. "You must've never been with any girl before. I'm pretty confidence that I can do better than some guys."  
  
Soojung swallowed hard. "Never been with anyone.."    
  
"... Oh." Silence stretched out between them, and there was something unfathomable on Soojung's face.  
  
_What do_ you _want?_  
  
"Hey let's just forget it!" Guessing the older girl was probably contemplating some murder plan, Mijoo started to regret offering such foolish idea. "It's okay I actually didn't expect you would.."      
  
"I will."    
     
"Huh?"   
  
_I’m tired of hiding within the safe line for my whole life..._  
  
"I want to do it." Soojung said, still in low voice, but now clearer than before. "Shall we go? We're not doing it right now and here, right?"    
  
"No!" Mijoo choked out. This time, it was her who couldn't believe her ears. "Of course we should go somewhere."    
  
"Then, take me with you."      
  
———————    
  
Mijoo lived in a closet-sized studio apartment because it gave her more personal space, despite a little bit more pricey than campus dorm. Her room was somehow almost exactly like how Soojung had pictured before; papers and stationery scattered all over the table along with beer cans and snack packages, drawers left opened showing heap of things jumbled inside them, clothes strewn here and there in the floor, faint scent of cigarette lingered around.  
  
"You didn't lie when saying cyclone just ripped its way through your room.."    
  
"Yeah." Mijoo laughed shyly, quickly snatching as much trash as she could reach and shove them to the garbage bin. "Look, there're small hotels nearby that surely I can afford, I don't want you to have bad memories on your first time.."    
  
"No, your place is okay." Soojung cut in, laughing while taking off her cardigan and placing it on the worn-out couch. "I used to live with two monsters that are Ryu Sujeong and Jung Yein, and their room looked not much different from pig pen. So don't underestimate my survival skills."    
  
But jokes and laughters didn't last long. Soon, very inconvenient atmosphere surrounded the two as they only stood numbly, few feet distance between them, hearts pounding out jagged rhythm. Ten seconds. Twenty seconds. After half a minute which felt like an eternity, it was Mijoo who decided to make first move.

Barely fantasized herself being engaged in any kind of physical intercourse – let alone with  _Lee Mijoo_  out of all people, honestly Soojung didn't know what to expect. But much to her surprise, the taller girl only took her hand, peppering little kisses start from her fingers, crawling its way up to forearm. Of all things she’d guessed Mijoo would do, that certainly hadn’t been it. Yet the gesture was charming and left unfamiliar arousing sensation.

For someone who regularly appeared to be reckless and brash, Mijoo's touch was amazingly very gentle. As though ensuring she was safe. Dissipating the nervousness that'd been accumulated inside her.  

On the next moment, Soojung found their lips already locked in searing kiss. Slowly got the hang of it, she also began to reciprocate the affections. Husky moan spilled from Mijoo's throat while her hand slithered beneath the younger's tanktop, brushing the expanse of her toned abs. It sounded like an approval, and boosted more confidence to Soojung – she might be lack of experience, but she didn't want to let Mijoo do all the works anyway.  

The mattress dipped when two of them fell into it, and Soojung blushed profusely as Mijoo started stripping her clothes. The air was supposed to be cold, but under those intense gaze, her entire body burning up even more instead - those eyes which were filled with adoration, they eased Soojung from shameful worries about her figure might not be considered as ideal or underwear she wore wasn't flattering at all.  

"Let me do it for you." Before she could stop herself, Soojung seized Mijoo's wrist, preventing the other girl from slipping out of her own tanktop.

That startled Mijoo at first, a cute surprise that someone like Soojung actually thought to romanticize thing like this. She gladly obeyed, lifting both arms and soon her clothes joined Soojung's in a heap on the floor. The two pressed together closely as if they'd melted into each other. Soojung's back arched off the bed, one hand clutching sheets and the other raking through brunette hair while soft mouth mapping out her body.

Unlike some girls she had been with previously, Soojung didn't make much showy noises. Yet every sexy little whimper, every hitched gasp coaxed from her mouth, Mijoo found herself relishing all of those. They strangely sent her gratifying buzz, causing her stomach doing somersaults. A new experience she never quite felt with anyone else - that she wanted to give more pleasure because purely enjoyed it, rather than merely to proof that she can and inflating her ego. When Soojung reached climax, that was the first time she heard her name escaped the other girls' mouth.

And Mijoo thought her heart had just fucking bursted. 

The deep voice calling out for her, the look on Soojung's eyes, flushed skin and irregular breaths.. Every side of Soojung that nobody else had ever seen before.  _All hers._

———————   

They lay sideways facing each other, in the process of composing themselves. Limbs tangled and breaths mixed together. "Your face is so red.." Soojung's still trembling hand extended over to caress Mijoo's cheek. 

"Oh.. Really?"  

Her slightly surprised reaction drawn out soft laughter from the older girl. "It's funny that you look even more flustered than me."  

 _Because you are absolutely, the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen.._  

With the last strand of sanity that was left in her, Mijoo stopped herself from voicing that thought.  _No strings attached_ , her mind warned again and again.

"Sleep. You're tired, aren't you?" She pulled a blanket to cover their naked bodies. Soojung yielded, closing her eyes and sighing contently when pair of arms wrapped around her. "Good night."  

———————  

That night, Soojung saw the same dream again, and she could finally see it - the one who's waiting for her by the end of the aisle. It wasn't a cool prince charming like one in fairytale movies, nor some male idol those girly classmates of hers often discussed, also not the guy her father had introduced her.  

Her soulmate wore equally beautiful white dress, globe amaranth crown graced top of her head and long brunette locks fell in loose curls over one shoulder. Her arm reached out as Soojung neared closer to the altar. When Soojung looked up, there was Mijoo smiling lovingly at her.

———————   

Under the dim light, sleeping Soojung unconsciously snuggled closer into Mijoo. Little dimples appeared in both cheek as faint smile flickered across her face.

Of course at this moment, it didn't ever cross her mind that someday, years after today, that dream will come true; in each other, they will find love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
